youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
Sans is a character in Undertale and the brother of Papyrus. He is the final boss of the Genocide Route, and the true final boss of Dimension Warriors vs Universe Heroes: The Power Battle. He was created from Mario's soul. Alternately, he was originally Ness from Earthbound where the events of Halloween Hack begin. Due to Fanfiction and Shipping, he has fucked every other character in existence. Origin How exactly he was created was previously unknown. But most people mainly agree on three of the most common theories: The first story was when his alive counterpart, Steven Universe was diagnosed with stage III cancer (Leukemia). He could have shattered his gem, lived and was trained to use guns and still save earth from the evil space giraffe. Sans began to arise finally after Steve died the undead body Sans has come be. *Alternatively of Steven Universe's death; In the alternate reality of [http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/So_Many_Birthdays So Many Birthdays], Steven's friends tried to save Steven from dying by celebrating his happy birthday. But however, they failed. The three of them all begin to argue about what to do, and a fading Steven watches them from the ground. Garnet begins to cry, and thus, this is how Sans came to be. These previous two theories are bullshit because Steven doesn't have a brother (probably). The truth about Sans' identity is that Sans is simple: Mario and Luigi sold their souls to the Red Guy, who pawned these souls off at GameStop. These souls continued to be traded over and over for centuries from one con man to the next before they finally arrived in the hands of Asgore (who thought they might count as the human souls from his plane of reality) after a game of Rummy (because no one involved in the card game was smart enough to play Poker). More centuries later, he gave them to W.D. Gaster who constructed Sans and Papyrus using the soul of Mario and the soul of Luigi respectively. Sans does not possess the memories, intelligence, or personality of Mario, but this is actually more of an upgrade than a downgrade. Biography Sans was created by W.D. Gaster in October 2697 in the world of Undertale which was originally another planet's afterlife. Sans lived happily with his brother Papyrus under his "father" Gaster. One day he got Papyrus to ask "What is updog?" which caused him to smile for such a long time that he now suffers from an intense "perma-smile." Fate had other plans, however. Working as Gaster's lab assistant alongside Dr. Alphys, Sans found reports of a motherfucker resetting the world over and over again. It didn't help that Gaster was eventually thrown into the CORE by none other than Drew Pickles, thus erasing Sans's father from the timeline. Sans became even more depressed than Frisk, who actually attempted suicide. Sans felt that his actions didn't matter because the human would reset everything and get everything they wanted anyway. Sans gradually developed an excessively lazy attitude, which greatly annoyed his brother Papyrus. His love for puns also bothered Papyrus immensely. Despite this, Sans had to get ten jobs in the Underground to pay for things like his trom'bone', Papyrus's figurines (under the guise of them being from Santa who never visits the Underground), and the many books found in their household. Considering how lazy he is (taking breaks at Grillby's as often as possible), it's a miracle he isn't fired. It's also a miracle he's never been arrested for his illegal hot dog stand. Meeting Toriel One day, Sans discovered a door ("perfect for knock knock jokes") on the outskirts of Snowden. He knocked at the door and heard a voice that said "Who's there?" Sans proceeded to tell eleven knock knock jokes before the voice finally told her own. This lady was actually Toriel. They went back and forth for quite some time before Papyrus got "triggered" over Sans not telling him his bed time story. This led the two to a very sexual relationship, but Sans later told the human it was just them telling bad jokes while separated by the door (with Sans not even knowing her name, which was actually true). Yes, he has a penis. Thanks for asking. One day, Toriel requested that Sans promise to look after the fallen human. Sans obliged despite knowing there was a chance of him winding up in the Genocide timeline. He felt the need to keep his promise no matter what. Powers and Abilities Sans is the weakest enemy in Undertale. Despite this, he is also the hardest boss in Undertale. How is this possible? Well, Sans possesses some abilities that make him hard to defeat. He possesses the ability to summon a fuck-ton of bones like Papyrus, and he can summon Gaster Blasters (strange-looking skulls that shoot energy beams) like his creator. Additionally, he has his "blue attack" which is actually a form of psychokinesis despite Papyrus describing it as simply turning his opponent blue. The opponent is trapped in a box until the end of the user's turn, and gravity forces them in a certain direction (usually directly away from the user). Sans also has teleportation, which is why he's able to dodge the player's attack for 22 turns. Amazingly, Sans has an unnamed ability that allows him to drain 1% of his opponent's HP once every one thirtieth of a second. The downside to this ability is that it lowers his Attack and Defense to 1. Additionally, Sans has the ability of Karmic Retribution. Karmic Retribution causes the opponent to gain KR points whenever they're touching an attack, depending on how many bad things the opponent has done in their life. For example, someone who has hunted down and killed more than 100 monsters may gain 30 KR points for every one second they are touching one of the user's attacks. These KR points work as a poison; as they go down, the victim loses HP. One KR point is one percent of the opponent's health, rounded up. Karmic Retribution is only effective against people who've done bad things; this means that if Sans were fighting an exceptionally good person, he would only be able to deal one KR point at a time. As for how Sans obtained the power of Karmic Retribution, it is said that he was given a little bit of determination extract from the soul of Justice, but the amount is not significant enough to grant him the powers of the soul of Justice. He and Papyrus were also given determination extract from the soul of Integrity, but this was, once again, not significant enough to give him all the powers of a human soul. Sans does not possess True Determination (the purest form), but he is able to remember bits and pieces from previous timelines. It also allows him to remember his father in full despite Gaster being erased from the timeline. However, none of this could be confirmed at this time. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he use Gaster Blaster as a blaster gun. Character info Likes *Puns *His old self *The Crystal Gems *Jews *Robbie Rotten *Shrek *Hentai *Being Undead *Bill Gates (for being a brony) *Steve Jobs (for being a brony) *Hot Dogs *Updog *Papyrus *Grillby's *EarthBound (But he is NOT Ness) *Giving people bad time *Roasting people like Frisk and Chara *Farming *Toriel *You **Frisk Dislikes *That Dirty Brother Killer *Tubby *The Genocide Route *Flowey *Toby telling him to threaten the player *Seeing his brother's death *MatPat (for thinking he is Ness) *Sunday Brunchism (They hates Sans, because he spoke in Comic Sans font) *Getting reset-trolled *Core Frisk (used to because they reset-trolled Sans) *When you are pissed off *SANESSS (for shooting Sans' eye out with a big bone gun and get blasted by a Tom Blaster) Trivia * According to the Japanese translation, Sans refers to himself as a farmer. * He's also a jerk in the Japanese translation. * Sans' voiceclip is actually used from Patrick's "Maybe its the way you're dressed" line. Coincidence? I think not! Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Heroes Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Fat Characters Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Trolls Category:Lazy Characters Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Characters with Powers Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Possible Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Power Level of ???? Category:Siblings Category:Possible Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Hero Antagonists Category:Undertale Category:Undead Category:Bronies Category:Super Smash Bros.